songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Songpedia:IRC
Notice: We No Longer Use Our IRC, But You May Still Visit It! But No Channel Ops Are Still Active See the IRC Policy. ---- Please use this for chatting, and the forums/talk pages for general discussion and announcements. In many ways, IRC is more suited to chatting. ---- We set up an IRC channel for the wiki to use. It means everyone can chat to each other, similar to Xat, although this is official. Steps For users who are new to IRC, it is much like the Shout box, apart from the fact that the chat auto-refreshes each time there is new activity. Here are the steps. #Click on this link. #Type up your username in the corresponding box. IRC is not connected to our database directly, so you can type up different names, but make sure not to impersonate someone - because we can find out who you are. #Type in #wikia-songpedia in the channels box, if it is not already there. #Chat and follow Wiki rules. Sysops will be given system operator powers. (See "What Are System Operators?" below) Please register your IRC nickname if you want it permanent so people cannot impersonate you. There will be a link when using IRC to do this. This is the wiki's official chat. All other chats are user-operated and are not affiliated with this wiki. What Are Operators (Users with the @ symbol)? Operators is a power in IRC that will be given to the wiki's Administrators. System ops can kick users from the chat, ban users from the chat, and change the channel settings. They are able to make other users Operators also. To learn more about what system operators do, ask an op in the channel. Current official Channel ops These users are the official ops of the channel, and have registered IRC accounts. Note that occasionally you may see other temporary OPs not listed below, but all listed below are completely '''official'.'' :NOTE: Their nicknames are the names there, but it also links to their username ::NOTE: Operator rights are only given to administrators fully active and partially active. *Mvtech *RL2009 *Jeffwang16 *Iamred *Wendy Bots "Bots" are non-human processes that will automatically do things, such as auto kick someone. They sometimes may be OPped to use restricted commands, and sometimes may not be. Please note that they are not actual people and are automated processes/programs. If you have a bot, you need approval before you can use it in the channel. For most approvals, you should try to contact Jeffwang16 or RL2009. Approved bots are listed below. *ChanServ - Automatically there by default, not owned by anyone on the channel. ChanServ is a bot that the IRC network (freenode) has in every channel to do certain things. ---- Please ask permission from your parents to join IRC, due to fact that you IRC IP reveals what city you live (Not the address). Songpedia is not responsible if your IP is reaveled or your parents got mad.